Be Careful of What You Wish for
by the unknown assassin
Summary: 18 students, one supposedly abandoned concept of 'school killings', and something no one ever really expected. Koi Ennoshima is the Super Highschool Level Child Prodigy but nothing could have prepared her for what was about to happen. SYOC Open! (12/17)[only boy spots left!] Submission for can be found on profile
1. Chapter 1

A young girl sits outside an office. She looked to young to be a teenager but to old to be a child. She was wearing a school uniform that looked like it needed to be washed several days ago. Her dirty blond hair was in low pigtails while her bangs curled just above her navy blue eyes. She sat in a chair just the right distance from the office door so she could hear muffled voices but couldn't make out the conversation.

Next to her sat a plush, felt cat. It was split into two colors, midnight blue and white. It's eyes were in half moons and a sweet smile was ever present on its face. The bow on the back of its neck was stripped the same color as its body and looked almost to tight on the cat. It sad motionless and on occasion the girl would look over at it.

After what had seemed hours on end, the office door opened and a voice called the girl in. The girl slid off her seat and stood up. She turned and gave the cat next to her and considerable look before grabbing it's hand and pulling it into her chest. She turned to the office door next and began heading in.

"Ah, could you please close the door on your way in and take a seat near the corner of the room?" The man at the desk gave her a small smile and pointed to the chair she was to sit in.

The girl nodded and did as she was told. After sitting down in her seat, she placed the cat on the floor next to her. The man at the desk nodded and shuffled some papers around before clearing get his throat.

"Do you know why we called you here?" The girl shook her head. "No I do not." Her voice was soft but full of confidence. The man nodded and motion to the other member of the room. They nodded and inched their chair closer to the girl.

"Your name, it's Koi Ennoshima isn't it?" They almost looked scared to say the name. The girl, Koi, turned to them and nodded.

"Yes, that is my name." She started playing with her hair, twisting the her hair around her finger and then pulling her finger back. The two adults in the room gave each other and exchanged similar looks of concern.

The man at the desk gulped. "Is Ennoshima really your last name?" Koi stopped playing with her hair and smiled. "Yes, it is my real last name." The man nodded.

"Well, we called you here today because you caught our eye with your highly exceptional talent." Koi looked confused. "Talent? What talent do I have?"

"Why, your talents as the Ultimate High School Level Child Prodigy of course!" Koi looked shocked and confused. "What?"

The man began to laugh. "You have some of the highest test scores in the whole country despite being ten years old! You are by far the best of the best as far as child prodigies are concerned."

Koi had a perplexed look on her face. "So if that's my supposed ' talent', what am I doing here? What do you want from me?"

The man put a paper on the desk and motioned for Koi to take it. "Have you ever considered enrolling in Hopes Peak Academy? It's a perfect place for talented students llike you."

Koi looked at the paper given her. It was a contract to enroll in Hopes Peak Academy. "If I agree to enroll, can I bring Mononeko?"

"Who?" Koi pointed to the cat. The man nodded and Koi smiled. She reached for a pen and signed the contract.

The man took the paper and smiled. "We look forward to having you at Hopes Peak. You'll have a wonderful experience and make some many new friends."

Koi got up from the chair and grabbed Mononeko. "It's been a pleasure" She nodded to the two adults and left the room.

"Are you sure about this? Do you think she'll survive?" The person sitting next to the man looked concerned.

"She'll be fine. After all, with a talent like hers, she's, bound to."

Hello! Thank you for taking your time to read this. It's my first SYOC so I'm going to try my hardest to do my best! There will be mistakes made but bear with me. Since it's an SYOC, it would be wonderful seeing some OCs! Use the sheet below and PM me character information! That's all for now but I'm here to answer any questions you may have! I'll be accepting 17 characters (you can only submit one) and will put a list of who got in as time progresses.

Oh! On the subject of talents, you can not submitted an SHSL Lucky student. I will however be doing a drawing for that spot so if you're character doesn't get selected you have a spot as the lucky student. Just put it in the talent section of your character bio please if you want to enter that character in the drawing. Also if your character has relations of any kind to any canon DR character I would like it explained and please don't make it direct relation like a sibling. Thank you!

Basic-...The basics

First Name:

Last Name:

Age:

Blood Type:

Height:

Weight:

Waist (in):

Chest (in):

Skin Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate:

Physical Description-Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)

On Head:

On Neck:

On Torso:

On Right Arm:

On Left Arm:

On Waist:

On Right Leg:

On Left Leg:

On Right Foot:

On Left Foot:

Family-...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it.

Mother:

Father:

Sister(s):

Brother(s)

Aunt(s):

Uncle(s):

Misc.:

Personality and Actions-how they show/what they do themselves when...

Basic/Normal/Standard:

Seeing Murder:

Seeing Crush:

When Tired:

When Stressed:

When Nervous:

When Afraid:

Where can a person find them hanging out usually?

Preferences-what they like, dislike, love, are indifferent to, and hate

*atleast five to eight each for best results*

I'm also putting pet peeves and fears here, because I think they fit...Don't like it, then sue me

Loves:

Likes:

Indifferent:

Dislike:

Hate:

Pet Peeves:

Fears:

Murder-Okay look. In Danganronpa almost everyone to anyone can murder someone...So, what's the most likely way your OC would do it?

Execution-We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Manokuma would off your OC

Quirks-Welp, just as it says, Quirks

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics:

Unconscious Habits:

Background-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)


	2. OC list

Hello! Chapter one of introductions is being worked on but I'm here to put up a list of OCS I've accepted!

There's still time to send them in!

Boys:

Hioska Komatsu

Naoki Kenshi

Koizumi Ikemoto

Arata "Legion" Hajime

Girls:

Kaori Nakazawa

Michi Sakemoto

Minori Kaguya

Airu Madoka

Stella Scopal

Yume Shindo

Yukio Kusakabe

Chisato Fujisawa

Reserved spots:

That's it so far! Please keep sending them in! Please start sending in boys as well!


End file.
